In conventional smartphones or mobile phones two microphones are placed on different places on a circuit board of the mobile phone. Typically, one microphone is placed near to the opening for speech for recording a so-called use sound (like speech). Another microphone which is typically placed on the back side of the circuit board records the noise sounds behind the phone. Hence, the smartphone manufacturer has to assemble two different microphones on two different sides of a board of a smartphone.